DiArchangel: Rise Of The Truth
by Cordellia
Summary: 3 girls are sent to find the truth of there people, before the Queen destroys them. Will they make it in time to save them? Or will they suffer a faith worse than death.
1. A Journey Starts With Flames

"**DiArchangel: Rise Of The Truth"**

_The characters for this story are all OCs of different people, and these people are close and dear to me so don't judge them and if I make some of them villains, don't hate them okay? Hate me instead because I made them that!_

_Please Enjoy My Story!_

* * *

**Born and raised by the Untouchables, I was able to run out and see the world only to be free from this chained up village. We weren't able to run out free like those rich and fancy people. Our formal queen, her majesty's Inesidora, was moved to a different land while our new queen, Molly, always hated being touch by people less royal than her like us Untouchables. She is Inesidora's sister and is the opposite of her. I escaped the walls and ran away from the guards into the Shadow woods. I promised to meet up with my allies, Carol and Kyada when they escaped their homes in the village.**

**Hi, I'm Sandy Norathi, and I am here to tell you the real truth about our people**

I met up with Carol and Kyada in a waterfall area in the forest. Carol is the orange haired girl with a purple and black pirate style outfit with black boots and her bow and arrow. Her hair is tied up and she has 2 golden hooped earrings. The girl standing on a rock is Kyada; she wears a sexy ninja like outfit with her mouth covered and her samurai sword at her waist tied behind. As for me, I wear almost a mixture of both, a pirate's hat, a ninja sword, pirate boots, brown pants and a cool red tube top with a black arm band.

"So, Sandy! What's the plan?" Carol asked

"Yeah, ever since we heard of our village is about to be blown up in 1 week because they think one of our kind touched the queen, that witch has gone too far!" Kyada growled

"Girls, I know this may be a risky job but we need to go to Inesidora to tell Queen Molly that our people means no harm and that no Untouchable has touched the Queen" I calmed Kyada down a little

"So, we have to head to the Endless Chamber of Memories just to find her? But Sandy! The Endless Chamber of Memories is...ENDLESS! We could get lost in their..." Carol said

"Which is why it would be easier if there were 3 of us...so if we get lost...at least...one of us can carry on with the mission of finding the Queen" I suggested

"Then we better head there now, it will take us 2 days to get there so need to make it here before they blow up our family and friends" Kyada jumped down from the rock and walked right ahead

Me and Carol followed her and kept silent till we reach our first town to eat and take a rest. But I feel as if...something is watching us.

* * *

A black cat with red eyes flashed its glare at their direction and it glowed bright and a crystal ball showed the 3 girls walking in the forest. The crystal ball was in a room. A big room. And the room was filled with a purple queen size bed and has a big picture of the Queen. The door opened with a slam and the blond entered the room and glared at the ball.

"Ah...so these are the 3 rats that will try and stop me from blowing up the Untouchables...they think there so tough, well, I will see to it that it will never succeed... you!" she turns around and points her fingers to a hooded girl with glowing red eyes

"See to it that these pests won't stomp on my plans! NOW GO!" she points out the window and the hooded maiden flew out the window in a flash

"Those 3 girls will never stop me...NEVER! AHAHAHAHA!" Queen Molly laughed and smirked at the crystal ball as the 3 girls go through a misty path

"Gah! I'm starting to get scared! I mean, we are in a misty location so...it will be hard to find out way out of here!" Carol cried

"Relax Carol, we will be fine... we just need something to light our way" I looked around for a stick and picked one up

"Ah here's one...all we need now if fire-"

All of a sudden a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere and burned the stick fully. Carol hid behind me while I and Kyada took out our swords in a battle stance.

"Who are you! Show yourself immediately!" Kyada screamed

"You think you can win...I doubt that..." the voice threw another fire at us and we spread out losing each other in the mist

"Kyada!"

"Carol!"

"SANDY!"

"You 3 are of no use to the queen...one your village is burnt down...you will no longer see your friends and family again when you turn back..."

The voice burned the ground and circled us and the mist just vanished like that and we saw a red hood hooded girl with flames on her hands. Her eyes where glowing red and it made Carol scared and cry in fear.

"Who are you?"

The girl revealed herself as a almost reddish haired girl with crystal earrings and long hair with a fire pendant.

"I am Phoe Farron...I am a fire wielder...Fire is in my blood...and in my hands" She threw a fire at me but I blocked it with my cape

"Well I have news for you...I myself am a fire wielder as well" I spun my sword around and fired it at her but she stopped it with her finger, which surprised me.

"What! That's impossible!"

"I work for the Queen so I am a royal Fire wielder...I am more advance than a filthy Untouchable" She vanished a fire and made way to me and strangled me

"GAH!"

"Nothing will stop the queen from making those Untouchable suffer!"

Suddenly a bright light that transformed into a white phoenix squawked at us and fly straight at Phoe which made her let go of me and making me fall on my knees in pain.

"Gah! What the...what is that?" I grabbed my neck and rubbed it

The phoenixes suddenly flew in the fire circle of Kyada and Carol's and extinguished it and clawed Phoe and squawked at her. Suddenly Phoe started to turn into dust because of the claw marks scratched on her.

"No...NO! NOOOOOO!" she turned into ashes and flew out into the wind

The phoenix flew to us and bowed and flew back into the clouds. I ran to Carol and Kyada and checked if they where okay.

"Girls, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am...thank you Sandy... but what was that beautiful bright light..."

"Yes! It was amazing..." Carol smiled

"I don't know...but whatever it was...we will give it our gratitude someday...Come now...we must continue our journey to our first town"

"Which is...what?" Kyada asked

"It's called...Kinternal, its place rare for the number of mines, so it's a rich town...we have to blend in there somehow" I pulled out the map reading it

"I know! I have a boyfriend there that can get us through without any danger, he's not rich but a handsome horse rider" Carol daydreamed

"I see...well looks like we know where to go...come on" we hurdled off

I still couldn't stop thinking about that red haired girl or that white phoenix. Did the Queen know about their journey? And did that phoenix have anything to do with Queen Inesidora

* * *

The Queen was at rage when she saw her warrior defeated. She broke a mirror and ripped a book into pieces. But she gave a smirk at the crystal ball and called up her other warrior. A girl with blue hair. She had a gown fit for a beautiful maiden and the appearance of a princess. She held a violin that has a mark of a skull

"I want you to charm the people of the town you will visit...Charm them...to kill the 3 girls here!" she pointed

"Yes your majesty..." She bowed at the queen and went down to fetch a carriage

The Queen looked at the crystal ball and smirked at the sight. She was lucky that no one noticed her pet cat stalking them.

"This time...they will never make it to my sister..."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please review and if you like it so much, add it to favourites! 3 I love you all!**_


	2. Music Is Noise To Others

"**DiArchangel: Rise Of The Truth"**

_Hello, I am back with another story of the fearless Sandy and her allies. I just finished swimming so now I will start the next part of the story ^^ so please be kind to my stories and hope for the best that comes out. I love you all!_

_Oh with the show! Aru!_

* * *

We continued making out way through the trail in front of us only seeing a bright light ahead. We all looked at each other and make a break for that lovely bright light. When we reached the source, we saw a lot of bright lights and a lot of jewellery and pretty dresses. Carol ran off some were and so me and Kyada followed her.

"Hey! Carol slow down a little wills ya?" Kyada shouted

"I really want to see my boyfriend! We haven't seen each other since the queen built tat wall around our village" Carol ran farther

She's right. The queen put that wall around us because she thinks Untouchables have viruses that could spread so she doesn't want to affect anyone else. Carol ran off but stopped when she heard a beautiful feminine voice.

"Girls...did you hear that?"

"Yeah...it's beautiful...and look at the men, there following the sound of the singing and violin music playing"

"Let's follow them, they might be in danger"

Me and the girls ran to the sound and saw a girl with flowing blue hair and a silver and light blue gown. She played her violin and every man in the village came to her just to see her and hear her play. They seem attracted to her for some reason?

"Wow...what an angel!"

"She is more than that! SHE'S A GODDESS!"

Every of the male went crazy for her but she showed no emotions for their feelings. Then a boy with brown hair came up to her and kiss her lips which he happily kissed back. But our Carol jumped up and ran to see this and cried her heart out.

"LUICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING HER! I'M YOUR GF!"

"My what?"

"...You...YOU CHEATER!" Carol slapped him and ran off crying

When I looked at Carol's EX-boyfriend, he's eyes where grey and a lil blurry. The girl had the same eyes but it glowed red with pride and she gave us a smirk. Kyada ran off to comfort Carol but I stayed and walked over to the girl.

"Who exactly are you...Tell me and I won't hurt you in anyway..."

"I am Rena...I am mistress to Queen Molly..."

"Your here to stop us aren't you...?" I asked and pulled out my sword

"Yes...and you won't go far with me in the way"

I started to charge but was stopped by 10 guys and that included Luice. I backed up but wasn't scared to attack these men so I just charged and killed 5 of them and injured 4. Luice was the only one of them standing and so I fought him.

"What about Carol! Don't you love her?"

"That orange haired hag! As if!" he said and pushed me down with a Swiss knife in hand but then out of nowhere, Carol's arrow stabbed Luice on the shoulder making him drop

"You back off my best friend!"

"Well if it isn't the hag..."

"Luice honey, kill her...kill all of them" Rena commanded and Luice charged at us

Kyada strike Luice down with a slash and I slash him in the back. Just then, a brightly light appeared again. We all looked up and saw the same white phoenix that helped us before. The bird swooped down and grabbed the violin from Rena's hand.

"Destroy this..."

We heard her talk through our minds and she threw the violin from the sky. Carol pointed her bow at it and shot the arrow straight at it and it blasted into pieces. Suddenly, we saw Rena suddenly...aging! She suddenly turned into an old lady and started to turn into ashes like Phoe.

"NO! MY Beauty! NOOOOO!"

"That was interesting..."

Rena turned into dust and blew out into the sky. The phoenix flew off and nodded at us. The men suddenly woke up out of Rena's hypnosis including Luice. Luice shook his head and saw Carol

"Carol!"

"Luice!"

The 2 hugged and kisses each other which were a cute sign for Kyada but a disturbing one for me. Carol introduce us to Luice and we asked for forgiveness from him since we attacked him

"It's alright...we didn't realize a witch was hear, she is actually a mermaid who uses her violin to capture men and do what they want"

"I see...she also said she is a Mistress to Queen Molly...the Queen is sending assassins to eliminate us" Kyada pointed out

"True, we must stand our guard and stay here for the night...in the meantime, we need to also save that phoenix, with that much power and intelligence, she or he is bound to be captured by her" I suggested

"What is that thing anyway?"

"It was like a beautiful white phoenix, I notice it to have a halo on its head..."

"It must be an Angel..." Luice said

"An Angel?" we said

"Yes...Here met me lead you to our library..."

Luice grabbed Carol's hand and lead us to the local library, when we arrived we there, we saw tons and tons of books, each had there one section and there were 4 floors of the building. Luice took us to the 3rd floor, to the Religious section. He climbed a ladder and tried to find the book he needed to show us.

"You have a weird boyfriend there Carol"

"Yeah but he's MY weird boyfriend!" Carol giggled and I smiled at her happiness

Luice slide back down and took us to a table. He opened and showed the pictures of Demons and Angels and the Archangels, Gabriel, Israel and Michael. All I know is, my grandfather told me, the reason we received our powers are from the 3 Archangels. They where a sign as gifts from them, because only chosen people can have these abilities and my family and Carol's and Kyada's are one of them.

"As you can see, Angels and Demons roam our world, if we have abilities to control then there are Angels and Demons that steal them and helps us on the way" Luice explained

"It also says that Angels can shape shift into animals of any kind and can be tamed by specific people as Guardians"

"So you're saying that phoenix is an Angel and she is owned by someone?"

"Exactly"

"I guess that's possible"

I went to the window and looked at the snow starting to fall from the sky. I can tell we need to stay in Luice play while the snow stops falling. I fear our journey will be much harder than it looks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Castle, Queen Molly crushed her wine glass in her hands causing it to bleed. She slammed her staff on the ground and it burns into flames.

"HOW DARE THAT STREET RAT!"

She grabbed a potion bottle and throws it in the ground making it smoke around and a demon with horns and bat like wings appeared and screeched at Molly

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!"

The demon screamed and flew out smashing the window and flew straight for the girl's next destination.

"Cortallan village...a land filled with darkness and death...a perfect place for my little demon..."

Queen Molly smirked and left her room with the door slammed shut.

* * *

_Tada! I hope you all liked that and I hope you review this chapter and the new characters here is Luice (XAGCXx' OC in Deviantart) and Rena (Rena-Shirayuki's OC in Deviantart)_

_Thank you for reading hope you love it!_


	3. Learn From The Bird

"**DiArchangel: Rise Of The Truth"**

_Ohiyo Mina~aru! I am here with another part of Sandy and her friends in their search for their former queen to tell her the truth about her sister. I might not be able to continue the story quickly because of school so...STARTO!_

* * *

After hearing about the phoenix's story from Luice, we started to think that we should capture this bird for questioning and if she has business with Molly or Queen Inesidora. Sadly, Luice said that the bird only appears if its master's closest friends are in danger. But I and the girls don't know anyone else or anyone with a phoenix for that matter. So we decided to capture the phoenix ourselves so we can learn if it has a connection with our path.

"Uhm...Just how do we capture the thing?" Kyada said with a sarcastic face

"That is what we are trying to wonder!" I said

"I have an idea! Why don't we give it cake?"

We stared at her with stupidity thinking why the heck we should do that.

"Why not? Look everyone loves cake! Even me!" She nibbled a cupcake and we fell off our beds

"Uh...Carol I think that a-"

"DUMB IDEA! WHO WOULD USE CAKE AS CAKE! ONLY RATS EAT CAKE!" Kyada screamed

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A RAT YOU SNAKE!" Carol yelled back

"Oh no! I'm saying rats get fatter when they eat cake, like a certain orange head I know!"

"ENOUGH! Stop fighting you 2! Carol, we will try your cake thing tomorrow, right now let's get some rest..." I layed in my bed and Carol and Kyada did the same and we slept till the next morning.

* * *

When we woke up, we noticed the skies looking greyer than usual, we felt it was going to rain but we didn't care. We left Luice with Carol giving him a kiss and we headed off into the forest. We only had 5 days till we could return to our home and only 1 night away till we get to the Endless Chamber of Memories. Carol and Kyada was bickering the entire walk and I was just at the back sulking.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kyada threw a rope on a branch and fixed the net on the ground while I hide in the bushes

"Well it's better than to get in a fight with something..." I said

"OKAY!" Carol placed a cupcake in the middle and we hid in the bushes and waited.

"This will not work! I repeat not! Work- "but Kyada's rant was interrupted by a flash of light and the phoenix landed on the net and pecked on the cupcake

"You where saying?" Carol smirked

"I will not say anything...about this...ever..." Kyada sulked in a corner

I was about to pull the string when suddenly a rumble erupted on the ground which caused the phoenix to disappear. The ground kept on grumbling louder and louder till we saw a creature like no other.

"Oh..."

"my..."

"Gosh!" we screamed

The demon had read serpent like skin with horns like a bull and wings like a bat which were spread wide and it gave a screech which could make a baby cry. Actually it could make Carol cry.

"WAH! LET'S RUN!" Carol cried

"No...we have to fight it" I grabbed my sword and took a swing at it but the demon swatted me with just 1 hand. Kyada vanished and appeared at the demon's back and fired her knives at it. The demon screamed and used it somewhat lizard's tail to whip Kyada towards a tree. Carol was still in fear and saw I and Kyada unconscious. She took her bow and arrow and aimed at the demon's heart but missed in fear.

"GAH!" she tried again but failed several time out of fear. She didn't know what to do at that point but cried hard. She heard a voice out of nowhere then looked up to see the phoenix talking to the demon.

"Huh?..."

"You...follower of Satan, who summoned you here and what is your business with these 3 girls!" the phoenix flapped and clawed the demon's chest which started to steam

"AHH! Nothing you have business with now, BEAT IT!" He tried swatting her but missed

"These girls are my business; my mistress told me to take care of them while they are out here...and it anything they can't handle happens to them...they are my business"

I and Kyada started to wake up from our slumber and we saw Carol running towards us and hugged us while crying. The phoenix was still fighting with the demon. She has a mistress that knows us...we need to know who.

"We need to help her!"

"Throw your weapons!" the phoenix said

We did as she said then she started screeching and our weapons turned into light and seep into the demon's flesh causing him to melt. He screamed and all that was left of him was boil and some ashes. We looked at it and took our weapons and cleaned it up a bit.

"Hey thanks for-..."

Before I could finish, the phoenix started to fly away. We ran and followed the phoenix which led us to various mountains and various lakes and rivers.

"Oh god! Why do we have to follow that stupid bird?"

"One way to know what we are dealing with...is to follow the main core"

We started to follow the bird in a cave which suddenly glowed when she came in. The entire cave was filled with gems and crystals. Big and small. Tall and wide. When we saw her bright light it leads us to a huge door and there where words written on the top of a different language but people from my village can read it and it said.

_**"Endless Chamber of Memories"**_

* * *

_Looks like they finally where able to find the door of the Endless Chamber of Memories. What will they find in there? Will they ever see the phoenix again? And what is Queen Molly about to plan next._

_Remember to Review and add this to your favourites! Xie Xie!_


End file.
